Melts In Your Mouth Not In Your Nose!
by Super Chibi Girl Kawaii Kawaii
Summary: kids will be kids, and revenge is sweet!


Hi! Ok this is my first story on so……..be nice! I have lots of friends who write stories too and they started before me, so I've learned a few things from there mistakes. I think the number one thing I've learned is its all about the title! If you don't have a catchy title you don't get reviews. Its as simple as that. Well lets just see how good this title is.

Ok well I guess I should say this before I start my story: I don't own Inuyasha because if I did the series would be over by now.

Oh I don't own the M&M company either. So yea…….read and review!

**Melts in Your Mouth Not in Your Nose**

"Look Inuyasha Kagomes back!" Shippo ran with enthusiasm and jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Its about stinking time! If you didn't have to go home every dumb week we would have found Naraku's castle by now."

"He's been his usual irritable self Kagome." Miroku commented. Kagome gave a smile.

"Did you bring back anything Kagome?" Shippo's eyes darted to Kagome's freshly stocked back pack. Kagome gently sat her back pack on the side of the well and started to pull out all kinds of things. She thrusted a can of orange soda at Miroku and handed Sango a packet of yogurt.

"I have something special for you Shippo." Kagome reached once again into her back pack and pulled out a small black pouch. She handed it to Shippo.

"What is it Kagome?" He asked examining the package closely.

"Its candy. M&Ms are my favorite so I think you'll like them!" Kagome stood there watching Shippo rip open the package and eat a blue M&M. She love to see his face light up. Every child likes candy and Shippo was no exception.

Kagome's attention was turned to Inuyasha. He had that what about me look on his face. Kagome reached into her bag and pulled a bag of potato chips. She through them at Inuyasha who seemed to be quite content with them. It didn't take much to make him happy. Kagome smiled, it was nice to get away for awhile but even nicer coming back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked curiously at Shippo. "Let me have one of those!" Inuyasha reached his hand out demanding an M&M. Shippo thrusted back guarding his candy. Inuyasha was not going to take no for an answer. He grabbed Shippo by the tail all the while Shippo was kicking and screaming.

"KAGOME INUYASHAS……." Inuyasha gave Shippo a good smack upside the head and grabbed the M&M bag from him. Kagome's smile had faded. Kagome yelled for Inuyasha to stop but he just flung Shippo to the ground. He reached into the bag and pulled out a green M&M and just as he was about to pop it into his mouth,

"SIT!" Kagome called out in a angry voice.

Inuyasha crashed to the ground spilling all the M&Ms. Yellow, green, blue, orange and red littered the ground. Shippo's eyes began to tear and he burst out crying. Kagome ran to comfort him but it was too late. He had made up his mind. He was going to get Inuyasha if it was the last thing he did.

Shippo popped his head up. He wanted to make sure everyone was asleep. He left Kagome's side and creped silently into the night. If he wanted one so badly I'll give him one Shippo thought to him self as he reach into his pocket. He let out a slight chuckle but stopped himself before he got to loud. His revenge had been completed and with the feeling of satisfaction he once again laid down next to Kagome.

The next morning…….Inuyasha opened his eyes to greet the new day. He sat up and looked over at Kagome. He rubbed his eyes and that's when he realized………

Inuyasha went to Kagome.

"Kagome wake up." He pleaded trying not to wake the others. Kagome didn't budge. That's when he shook her.

Kagome's eyes popped open and she let out an ear piercing scream. Miroku and Sango came running.

"Inuyasha." Kagome stared blankly into Inuyasha's eyes. She started to blush a bit for Inuyasha had her by the shoulders and there faces were almost touching. Miroku and Sango stared blankly at the two of them.

"So Inuyasha should we leave you two alone?" Miroku said with an evil smile.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Sango added keeping her eye's on Miroku.

"Yea I'm fine but…" Kagome stopped………..

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you……Alone" Inuyasha's reply further redden Kagome's face. Miroku and Sango took there leave.

Kagome could hear Miroku, "Come Sango, its been awhile since we've had one of our talks."

Miroku must have done something to upset Sango because She heard her smack him. Kagome's attention was now turned to Inuyasha. He was now standing in front of her. She could only wonder what he was going to say.

"What is it?" She asked unsure if she even wanted to know. Inuyasha tuned to her and started to speak,

"Well…..I….I can't breath out of my nose."

Kagome wasn't sure what to say. She would have never of guessed in a million years this is what he wanted to tell her. She grew confuse.

"You can't breath out of your ….nose?" Kagome stared at him and he turned his head. He seemed to be a bit embarrassed.

"Do you have a cold?" Kagome asked trying to keep a long silence from over shadowing the both of them.

"No…..its not like that I just can't breath out of the left nostril." Inuyasha turned to look at her.

"Its like there's something stuck up there." He added. By this point Kagome was a little freaked out. What do you say to something like this she thought to herself. That's when Shippo made his presence know.

He busted out into nonstop laughter. He rolled about the ground kicking and laughing up a storm. Something was evidently funny. Inuyasha grew angry.

"You were listening! You little…" He stopped for Shippo continued to laugh louder.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo practically strangling him.

Moments later Kagome had calmed both Shippo and Inuyasha. They both were sitting and Sango and Miroku had joined them.

"Ok what exactly is going on here?" Kagome asked. She looked at Shippo and he ducked his head.

"He's guilty its written all over his face!" Inuyasha once again lashed out towards Shippo only to be stopped by Miroku.

"Now now Inuyasha Shippo is innocent till proven guilty. Lets at least hear what he has to say before you brutally beat him senseless."

"Ok Shippo tell us what happened." Kagome said in a kind caring voice. Shippo seemed to still be watching Inuyasha.

"Its alright Shippo." Sango added.

"Ok." Shippo sat up and got ready to tell everyone.

"I….I was mad at Inuyasha for taking my candy so…" Shippo stopped.

"SO WHAT DID YOU DO!" Inuyasha was growing impatient.

"Inuyasha let Shippo talk!" Kagome said.

"Go on."

"So I Stuck an M&M up his nose while he was sleeping." Shippo was now nervous.

"YOU STUCK WHAT UP MY NOSE!" Inuyasha was furious. Shippo ran to Kagome and ducked out of harms way. Kagome didn't quite know what to do. This was a bizarre situation. Sango just sat with a confused look on her face. As did Miroku.

Miroku was the first to speak, "So Inuyasha your have a M&M up your nose?" He broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

"I'll kill you!" Inuyasha turned to Miroku.

"Tell me Inuyasha what color is it?" Miroku continued his mocking.

"What! I don't know…..WHAT DOES IT MATTER!" Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He got up and started to walk away when he turned.

"I suppose you think this is funny too, don't you Kagome!" Kagome jumped at the sound of her name.

"Uh! No of coarse not." Kagome said with a strange look on her face. Before Inuyasha could walk away Miroku stopped him.

"Inuyasha why don't you just simply snort it out."

"Snort it out! You don't think I've tried that!" Inuyasha plopped to the ground.

"Its stuck and your all laughing at me." Inuyasha just sat there pathetically and there was a long drawn out silence.

Ok done for now. If you liked my story please review it. I'm not a dedicated person. I almost never finish anything I start, so review my story. Give me the motivation I need!


End file.
